


Righteous Fury

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Black Markets, Flash Fiction, Gen, Human Trafficking, Protective Plo Koon, Whump, kind of, well sentient trafficking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Wolffe couldn't stop Plo even if he wanted to
Relationships: Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Righteous Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Request: 53 for Plo and Wolffe
> 
> 53\. “Are you sure this is legal?”

Wolffe had never seen Plo Koon so furious before, barely able to keep up with him as the Kel Dor strode through the different rows of the warehouse market they had stumbled upon.

The Kel Dor turned a corner, cloak swirling around him and the humans in his way quickly scattered. Wolffe quickly hurried after him, glancing around. The spice racks, artifact tables, and modified weapons sellers were bad enough, but as he gazed ahead, his stomach lurched. Non-humans were chained, cadged, and tagged. Non-human _sentients._ He knew for a fact that the 104th hadn’t been sent to this planet to take care of this problem, but seeing the miserable eyes of a juvenile pod of nautolans, head tresses all severed and skin cracked and dry... his trigger finger twitched as the cadges rattled, electric sparks leaping from Plo’s form.

With a sudden snap, the icy-blue of Plo’s saber had ignited and the closest cadge’s steel bars were sliced and the top crashed to the ground. With another swing, the lock from another clattered to the ground.

“This can’t be legal, **are you sure this is legal** , sir?” Wolffe uttered as he drew his blasters, the sellers scrambling for their own weapons. The growl of fury from his General was all he needed to know.

“It certainly is not,” Plo growled, deep timbre laced with such a cold fury that Wolffe was certain he had never heard it before. “This place was never legal in the first place, and thus it does not matter if what I do is legal now or not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
